Not so harmless games: A Sonadowilver story x
by Thiefshipper.98
Summary: Baically the guys are all alone their houses since their girlfriends have gone shopping and when sonic and silver show up at shadows door to play a game things get sour! BOYxBOYxBOY LEMON! BEWARE NT FOR YOUNG CHILDREN I DO NOT OWN A CHARECTERS IN THIS STORY!


Shadow stretched out on his couch. Rouge was off shopping with Blaze and her friends so he was home alone, bored out of his mind.

Silver was in the same boat.

As was Sonic, considering their girls were all together.

Silver finally got bored enough to call Sonic, he always loved going out with the blue psychopath. They always caused some kind of trouble and he missed causing mayhem. "Hello?" he asked as he heard a muffled sound on the other end.

"Silver? Hey! I was just gonna drop by and see you, busy?"

"Not at all, come on over,"

"Alright! See you in a few!"

What seemed like an eternity later, Sonic walked through his door, wearing a tight shirt and black leather pants. Silver growled at the sight, he knew he wore stuff like that just to turn him on. Damn the sexy blue bastard, it always worked. It was painfully obvious what Sonic had in mind to kill his boredom, and Silver had to admit, he loved the idea.

The white haired hedgehog leaned back on the couch where he had been waiting and put his hands behind his head, soaking in the sight of the azure male in front of him and smirked.

Sonic noticed and smirked as well. "See something you like?" he teased, standing up straighter, as if posing for a camera. Silver just growled again, his tone full of lust. Taking that as a yes, Sonic climbed onto the other's lap, easily straddling his thighs and laughed. He kissed Silver roughly and drilled his hips down, grinding himself against the other a moan escaping both their lips. He stopped abruptly. "I have an idea!" He yelled, jumping off his lap. "Let's go play with Shadow!" And that devilishly handsome grin came to his face.

Silver jumped on him, knocking both of them to the floor. "Not until you finish what you started. The girls are staying here tonight anyway, and I don't want to be here for that. Amy's usually in her bra, Rouge's always flirting and someone always ends up in tears"

"Alright, sounds good to me," his eyes suggested evil, but the tanned hand of his slipping into Silver's pants suggested that it didn't matter, so long as he was getting laid. Then, the azure was suddenly very aware he was on the bottom in this situation. "I think not!" He laughed, easily flipping him over.

Silver whined at this. "Oh come on!" Instead of an answer he got a bite to his collar bone, which was followed by small nibbles up his neck and along his jaw until those soft lips met his own once again, softer and sweeter this time. He twisted his fingers through the blue quills and pulled him down, deepening the kiss, the other allowing him to slip his tongue in.

After a few moments, Sonic pulled back and pulled off both of Silver's pants and boxers, so he was half naked on the floor; he himself was once again on top. He held the other's wrists down at his sides and proceeded to kiss down his stomach, pausing to lick his navel before continuing down. He was such a tease. Painfully slowly, he licked his length, twisting his tongue wildly as he went.

The other took a sharp breath and escaped the grip on his wrists, then grabbed his quills, urging him to hurry.

He complied, taking him into his mouth and sucking as he, again so slowly, began swallowing more of him each time his head came back down. He started moving faster as Silver started to moan louder and arch his back, panting for air. Finally with a loud scream he came into Sonic's mouth. He laughed as he moved back up and kissed the still breathless yami.

"Can we go see Shadow now?" Sonic begged.

"I suppose," Silver laughed and pulled his pants back on. He put on his shoes as Sonic searched his pockets for his keys.

"Did you see me drop them?"

Silver dangled them in his face. "I'm driving." He smirked.

"Thief," the azure one teased, but let him drive. Before long they were at Shadow and Rouge's house. They pounded on the door. "I'm coming! Holy God!" They heard from inside. "What in the name of the God is so impor-" he stopped as he opened the door, seeing who was on the other side. "Can I help you guys? I'm not really in the mood for games."

"We just wanted to play, we're bored!" Sonic whined. "Amy and Blaze are out with Rouge so we thought you'd be free!" Silver smirked beside him. They're so up to something. Shadow thought.

Well, I don't have anything better to do. "I guess you can come in." The two snickered as he tuned to walk inside, and he began to rethink this. Oh well, too late now. "What exactly did you have in mind?" He fell back onto the couch where he'd been all day.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Sonic lied as Silver snuck behind the couch. Just as he was about to pounce, Shadow realized his plan and jumped up, but Sonic caught him and pulled his arms behind his back.

Silver pulled himself from the floor. "Ow," he muttered. "I didn't think he'd move."

"That's why I'm here!" Sonic giggled, his eyes fixed on the struggling Shadow in his arms. After he decided he was done pouting, the white haired hedgehog walked over, until his face was only a few inches from the ultimate lifeform's.

"So, are you interested in our game?" He teased, pulling on Sonic's belt, leaving Shadow squished in the middle of the two, more importantly, between their hips.

Sonic leaned over Shadow's shoulder and kissed Silver sweetly; leaving the third shocked and making him want to get out of the larger males grip even more. They both laughed at the attempt.

Silver kissed him harshly on the lips, sending a whole new shock through him while the azure one nibbled on his neck and then up to his ear, sucking and biting lightly. He was seriously regretting letting them in, even more so when his body let out a moan and a shiver went up his spine. His head started spinning when they both started pressing their hips to his front and back. This was driving him crazy, his mind was screaming make these psychos leave and his body was screaming oh my god. Sonic moved behind the white haired hedgehog and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing at his neck and began undoing Shadow's pants. When he resisted, Silver took over holding his hands immobile.

After more teasing and torture, they had Shadow on the floor his shirt and pants off, also undressing each other more or less, leaving bite marks all over each other and the both beneath them. As the minutes passed he became more and more willing, which made them even more excited.

Silver busied Shadow's lips, kissing him and exploring his mouth with his tongue, bringing squeaks and moans from the darker hedgehog beneath him. During the mess of tongues and hands, Sonic had slipped him out of his boxers without being noticed somehow and slipping a finger into him. He screamed, pulling away from Silver's mouth and be just laughed.

"I don't think he does this as much as we do," Sonic laughed, adding another finger.

"Just shut up," came a reply from below him. His response was yet a third finger. He curled them, quickly finding the spot that made him see white. He bit his lip and arched back, muffling a scream.

The other hedgehogs laughed once more, as Siver's lips met the darkest hedgehog's again and Sonic removed his fingers and positioned himself. With less than a warning he entered him, moving slow but not stopping so he could adjust. He easily found that magic little spot and Shadow wrapped his legs around his waist, urging him to move faster. He soon pushed Silver off his lips, panting heavily and grabbed his member, moving his hand in rhythm with Sonic's hips. After a minute, he propped himself on his elbows and took Silver into his mouth, not pausing his movements.

They all were moaning, heads reeling. Faster and faster they moved, keeping rhythm. Silver was the first to finish, filling Shadow's mouth. He came right after, covering his and Sonic's chests as Sonic finished almost at the same time. He pulled out and they all sat on the floor trying to catch their breath.

"Perhaps Amy, Rouge and Blaze should go out more often," Sonic laughed, looking between the two hedgehogs.

"I agree!" Silver chimed.

Shadow blushed and merely nodded, still exhausted. "They are staying at Silver's tonight."

"I like the way you think," Sonic smirked and kissed him, then Silver.

Maybe their games weren't so bad…

Hoped you liked it r+r thankies :)


End file.
